The Internet is evolving from a human-centered connection network in which people generate and use information to an Internet of Things (IoT) network in which information is exchanged and processed between distributed elements such as objects. Internet of Everything (IoE) technology in which big data processing is combined with the IoT technology by connection to a cloud server, or the like is coming to the fore. In order to implement the IoT, technical elements such as a sensing technique, wired and wireless communication and network infrastructure, a service interface technique, a security technique, etc. are required, and thus, recently, a sensor network for connection between objects, machine to machine (M2M) communication, machine-type communication (MTC), or the like are being studied.
In an IoT environment, an intelligent Internet Technology (IT) service to enhance everyday life may be provided by collecting and analyzing data generated in connected objects. The IoT converged and mixed with existing IT technologies in various industries may be applied to fields such as smart homes, smart buildings, smart cities, smart cars, connected cars, a smart grid, healthcare, smart appliances, high-tech medical services, disaster network communication, or the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.